Nothing Is Impossible
by actsportmusic
Summary: We all know that life is never easy, and that falling in love might be the hardest part. Since we are born we strive to be welcomed by the people we love. At first, it's trusting our parents to not abandon us and hoping they will look after us. Then we hope are friends will accept us. And later our lover will too. Followed by our children and theirs. No matter what.


**So I should probably be doing school work at the moment, but I've been thinking about writing a Divergent fic for a little while so I thought why not start now? Its common for me to find something else, anything else, to stop me doing crappy school work. Same for most, eh? Ah, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to update regularly as there is no such thing as a routine at home and I'll most likely be writing little bits of this on the train to or from school. **

**Another little note before you read (or skim over this is you're one of those who doesn't give a damn and just want to read). I know many readers will probably be from the States, but I live in the UK. However, my spelling will be neither; I am Canadian (born in Vancouver, moved around a bit and have now lived in England for about 5 years). Therefore, I will spell with a 'u' but spell with a 'z' too (that's zed not zee, but hey whatever you say I'm not going to try to correct you because both are right). Spelling for me is shit anyway as I'm also dyslexic — so my GCSEs are going great, eh? That also means some things might be British sayings or something (you kinda pick it up after being here awhile). Oh, and there will be swearing (quite honestly, they shouldn't create these words if they don't want them said). Well, that's out the way, read on.**

* * *

**"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!"  
**

_**Audrey Hepburn**_

* * *

I roll over, my head pounding from the night before. When I eventually open my eyes, I expect to see Tris lying next to me. But she isn't.

Once my fried brain attempts to comprehend what happened last night, I angrily toss myself back against the bed and slam the heel of my hands into my face. _What an idiot_, I think…

Last night Zeke took me out, saying that him and I had recently not been to the bar for a night enough together, and that was his excuse to get me plastered. These memories from only a few hours ago are still a little hazy, but I'm pretty sure of the outline of what happen.

I remember stumbling through the pit, after I had told Zeke I really must get some sleep. When I got back to mine and Tris' apartment, I saw her soundly asleep in our bed. I recall being unusually happy to see her — not that I am not normally happy to see her, but I seemed… high, almost. Maybe Zeke, or the bartender, or the woman giving me looks all night had slipped something into my drink either for a laugh or some accomplishment. Oh dear God, I hope I didn't kiss or go even further with that woman. But it would explain why Tris isn't here. She might have seen or Zeke, being his usual asscrown self, could have told her.

Whatever happened, I now need to find Zeke. Not the first person I want to go to at the moment, but he is the most likely source able to fill in the gaps (and I don't know where Tris is).

As soon as I had a quick shower, pulled on some fresh clothes, and speedily shaved, I hurried over to Zeke's.

Once there, I loudly hammered on the door and that earned me a: "Will you _shut the fuck up _and _be patient_!" Even though my head is still painful, I laugh.

Zeke throws open the door, but obviously now considers it a bad move as he clutches his head in one hand and ushers me in with the other.

"Good morning!" I try to sound chipper as he clearly isn't, a light attempt to piss him off.

"Hmm," he mumbles. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, good to see you too." I say sarcastically. "But I was wondering if you could fill in a few gaps from last night." He looks at me expectantly, so I continue. "Okay, what happened last night? I mean, did I kiss some other woman? Or worse, _sleep _with someone? Because Tris wasn't there when I woke up."

My best mate suddenly seems to find this amusing because he is slumped across the couch, chuckling.

"What?" I shout at him. _Ouch_.

"You really don't remember?" He says, still chuckling.

"For fucks sake; would you just tell me." I'm getting abnormally irritated.

"Fine," he sighs. "No, you didn't kiss or sleep with anyone last night. But you forgot that Tris, Christina, Marlene and a few others also went out by themselves. So, after you had said goodbye to me, I, being the _wonderful _mate that I am" — I have a feeling I don't like where this is going — "followed you. You managed to find your way to your apartment (miraculously, I will add). There, you saw Tris and left the door open, so I stood in the threshold — and I'm glad I did. You woke Tris up and tried to make a pass on her in your inebriated state. She wasn't happy. When she told you to stop, you didn't — and from where I was standing, the tent in your pants was evident and that told us both you weren't planning to halt your intentions. If you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, she is at Christina's and knows you were only acting like that because you were drunk. Or I think I might have seen this dodgy bloke at the end of the bar slip something in your drink."

By this point, I'm slouched in the black leather armchair with my head in my hands. _At least I might have been right about the spiked drink_, I try to see some light in the situation. _But Tris must _hate _me right now. _

"I'm no expert on this, but I think you should go see her. Like I said, she knows you didn't mean it and all. And I promise I won't take you out for the time being, she made that blatantly clear. Yelled in my face about how much of a dick I was for letting you get like that and everything." Zeke assures me, and the last bit makes me smile. "You two were bloody made for each other."

"Thank you." I say and rush out the door.

**Not long, I know, but I'm going to leave it there to see what you guys think. Letting me know would be great. And any suggestions you have of where this story can go are welcome. But if you think the trash can, try sugar coat it, yeah? Feel free to PM or review your comments for me :)**


End file.
